Wicked
by Camilla Richard
Summary: Ginny Weasley may indeed have a bit of a wicked streak...just a bit of a oneshot...not much really. A little femeslashy. I'm mostly posting this to prepare you for what is coming next.


Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling

Author's Note: Hi everybody! It's been a while hasn't it? I was going to post one of my old ASOUE fics tonight but decided I might change some little things about it first. So I thought I'd post this since you guys haven't heard from me in a while. It will be great to hear from you again. This is a little dark and predictable but hey, what do you expect from a girl staying up late on a school night without much else to do?

Wicked

Ginny started, and edged closer to the shop window, peeking over the display of retractable fake vampire fangs and into the shadows across the street. She'd seen something for sure.

Moments later a dark-robed figure ducked back out into Diagon Alley, shifting smoothly between shadows and moving purposefully down the street.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. Most people out at this time of night took security measures, but this one was different. The movements seemed familiar, and she'd caught a glimpse of stark white under the hood as the figure appeared in Diagon Alley.

She glanced over her shoulder- Fred and George were deep into animated conversation with a couple of Aurors in the Exploding Section- cast a quick Imperturbable on the giggling doorbell, and slipped out the door just in time to see her quarry slip around the corner into Nocturne Alley.

Ginny sprinted down the street, wand in hand, her trainers near-silent on the cobbles as she dodged stray bricks and wads of parchment littering her path. She slowed and peered around the corner, then turned into Nocturne Alley.

The black robed figure finally stopped at a small brick building, its door boarded over and windows hazy with disuse. Ginny watched from the shelter of a doorway as the figure produced a wand, and with a swish-flick vanished the boards and disappeared into the opening. She started forward, hissing under her breath as the boards reappeared.

Ginny slipped out of the doorway and crept closer to the building, eyes scanning the grey windows for any hint of motion, when a hand firm hand on her shoulder brought her to a sudden halt.

She kicked backwards, jumped, and spun about, wand drawn, to face a furious Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Put that away, girl," he growled, eyes blazing. "What do you _think_ you're doing out here?" He winced and rubbed his left knee. "It's not safe."

She lowered her wand. "But I was following…"

"No." Kingsley cut her off, shaking his head. "That's my responsibility. _You_ are going home, immediately." He grabbed hold of her wrist, immobilizing her wand hand.

Ginny dug her feet in. "But there's a Death Eater in there!" she whispered urgently, jerking her elbow towards the old building. "You can't just…"

"Home, young lady," Kingsley said firmly, tugging at her wrist. "I don't care what you thought you saw."

"But…" Ginny cast a last look over her shoulder. The building looked just the same- had she imagined it?

"But nothing," Kinglsey insisted. "Your mum would have kneazles if she knew you were out here alone. "

Ginny slumped in defeat, and grudgingly allowed herself to be towed back towards Diagon Alley.

...

_The dark-robed figure watched the scene through hazy windows, lips curling upwards into a sly smile. This would be fun, and easier than anyone could have foreseen…_

_..._

Ginny dropped the breakfast dishes into the sink with extra force, smiling grimly at the splash and ominous clunks. With Ron and the twins gone, she got dish duty every other meal. She rolled up her sleeves, grimaced, and plunged her arms into the hot soapy water.  
Not that Fleur even did an equal share- she was old enough to use magic, and after a few swish-flicks was able to run off to "plan zee wedding".  
As if on cue, Fleur traipsed into the kitchen.  
"Ginny, you will be happy with a pink dress, yes?" she asked earnestly. "It eez Gabrielle's favorite color."

Ginny eyed her flame-red hair, lying limp over her mother's borrowed apron, and shrugged. She'd never owned anything pink in her life, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"Wonderful!" Fleur gave her a half-hug and peck on the cheek, then headed back out the door. "I veel tell Bill."

Ginny scrubbed viciously at the top plate. Bill was the only brother still living at home, and that was just until he recovered from the werewolf bites. She couldn't talk to him anyway- Fleur sat by his bedside constantly, prattling along about wedding plans, and the git actually seemed to _like it._

She hadn't seen Ron since he'd gone to Grimmauld Place with Hermione and Harry. In fact, it had been over a month since she'd gotten an owl from any of them, including her _boyfriend_. She wrote every other day, sometimes more- Harry was being a right prat, and had better have a good excuse.

Of course he missed her- he'd said as much the last time they'd visited the Burrow at the end of the term- he was just busy. Doing what, she had no idea, but it was obviously important. Ginny paused, clutching the plate until her knuckles were white.

Of course, she should be helping him too- hadn't she done better than Ron at the Department of Mysteries? And _Ron_ had gone to Grimmauld Place; why wouldn't Harry…

The dish hit the floor with a crash, and Ginny stood still, staring at the shards.

Fleur rushed in, frowning. "Eez everything all right?" she asked, casting a quick Reparo on the plate at their feet and levitating it back into the sink.

She looked at Ginny's white face. "You may tell me, Ginny- eez eet troubles with 'Arry?"

She reached over and ruffled Ginny's hair, stroking her shoulder reassuringly. "Boys can be confusing, no?"

Ginny ground her teeth, still looking at the floor, and counted to ten. Then to twenty.

"Everything's fine, Fleur," she said tightly. "Don't you have some invitations to write?"

Fleur pulled back as if bitten, and left with an audible sniff.

Ginny took a deep breath, and let it out in an undignified snort. Harry was just trying to protect the ones he loved best- that's why she was here at the Burrow. Someone had to save him from his overgrown sense of altruism, and she could do it.

_But why can Ron and Hermione stay with him?_ the little voice in her head asked. _Can't they be used against him just as easily as you?_

She shook her head to clear it, returning to the rest of the dishes.

Harry didn't know _what_ he needed- she'd have to be ready for anything. He was willing to sacrifice himself to win the war- she could, too.

She would practice.

Ginny gripped her wand tightly as she stalked along the shadowy streets. Muggle London was a strange place- she wondered how the signs glowed and blinked without using magic. There were few people about, and those that were eyed her suspiciously.

A few careful questions had quickly identified the direction that a nice girl like herself should avoid at all costs; after a quick thanks and studied retreat, Ginny had taken off in the indicated direction. The lights became less frequent, the people fewer but more suspicious, and the shadows deeper. Ginny clutched her dark robes around her more tightly, and tried to blend in with the shadows.

She'd practiced as much as she dared at home- there were few spiders, insects, or toads to be found near the Burrow now, and the garden gnomes vanished when she came outside. At least the twins weren't around much- while they probably wouldn't rat her out, it was impossible to sneak anything past them.

Ginny fingered her wand gingerly, keeping it well-hidden in the sleeve of her robes as she left the last set of shop fronts to turn onto small graffiti-covered street full of large, empty buildings. She picked her steps more carefully, avoiding piles of rubbish and broken glass along the path. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted two large, scruffy looking men loitering and smoking in a doorway a block ahead of her. The shorter, wider man sucked on a cigarette, while the taller one carried a bottle of what looked like Firewhisky.

She smiled grimly and slowed half-way along as they levered away from the wall, crossed the street, and began ambling towards her. They stopped a few paces away, grinning as she eyed them nervously.

"Hey there, girlie," the taller one said with a smirk, scratching the side of his neck. "Whatcha doing out all alone at this time of night?"

Ginny tensed.

The shorter one leered. "Wanna come with us for a bit of fun?" He flicked his cigarette butt past Ginny into the alley, and stepped towards her.

Ginny took a step backwards, maintaining her distance, and squeezed her wand tightly.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," she said, pleased at how confident she sounded. "I'm more dangerous than I look."

The tall one snickered, and took another pull from the bottle.

"That wouldn't be hard," the shorter one said. "C'mon- let's gave a look at you."

Ginny's heart raced as he moved towards her- she was finally going to do it. She lifted her wand hand, ready to strike- just as a large smelly hand clapped over her face. She tried to yell, but her curse was smothered by the thick fingers in her mouth.

Dammit, she should have checked the alley first- she'd forgotten to watch her back.

The two men roared in drunken approval as their friend put his other hand around Ginny's chest and hauled her in. She tried another muffled curse, then bit down _hard_ and kicked out behind her. The man yelped, and cuffed her in the ear with his good hand as he jerked away. She shook her head, dizzy from the blow.

"Bloody bitch bit me!" he yelled, backhanding Ginny hard enough that she staggered and almost fell, tasting blood.

The tall one grabbed her by the robes. "Let's see whatcher hidin' under that big dress, girlie," he said, yanking her back with a sneer.

She jerked away, feeling cold air on her stomach as seams and buttons gave, pointing her wand.

_"Stupefy!"_ Ginny yelled, pleased to see his head bounce on the pavement as he fell.

"Why you little…" the little man snarled, his face contorted in drunken anger.

_"Stupefy!"_ She spun again, not waiting to see him hit the ground, leveling her wand at the last man, who was still clutching his bleeding fist.

"You're in for it now, girl," he warned, lurching toward her. "No more playing nice."

"Not bloody likely, Muggle," Ginny spat, yanking her ruined robes back onto her shoulder. "I can make you hurt so bad you'll wish you never saw me."

He growled and lunged at her, cursing.

_"Impedimenta!"_ She yelled, eyes blazing.

He slammed to a halt, then staggered backwards. "Bloody hell," he gasped.

"You only get one warning," Ginny snarled, "and it's gone."

_"Crucio!"_

The man collapsed, writhing and twitching on the pavement by his friends.

_Finite,"_ she said, panting. "Have you had enough?"

He shook his head blearily and groped about on the street. He found a chunk of the broken bottle and started back to his feet.

"Then neither have I. _Crucio!_" She let him twitch longer this time before ending the curse. This time he didn't move at all.

Her check was throbbing. She sat on the the kerb and gingerly felt her face- it was swelling nicely. Ginny didn't know the charms to fix it, and how would she explain it to a healer? She grimaced and shook, then winced at the pain. Her robes were destroyed- she'd have to try a repair to avoid flashing the entire Muggle world on the way home.

She looked at the thugs lying unconscious in the gutter and groaned aloud, catching her forehead in her hands. This was more complicated than she'd imagined. The first one she'd stupefied would probably be fine, but the other two had _seen_ her do magic- they'd need memory charms for sure. Basic Obliviation was fine, but wiping out memory of Cruciatus was far beyond her skill.

"I suppose a killing curse would be easier," she said ruefully.

"Indeed," said a silky voice from the shadows. "They certainly deserve it."

Ginny spun about quickly on the curb, wand out, to see a tall slender figure in dark robes step into the streetlamp's glow. She raised her wand higher.

The figure laughed, a strangely high tinkling noise.

"Put that away, girl," she said disdainfully. "If I planned to kill you we wouldn't be chatting- you'd already be gone." She tilted her head to the side, examining Ginny from within the cloak's deep hood.

Ginny felt positively _transparent_ under that gaze, and suddenly self-conscious. She shivered and looked away, pulling her robes back onto her shoulder and holding them together with her left hand. "What do you want?" She asked, voice only quivering slightly.

The woman flicked her wand, and Ginny's robes were neatly mended. She managed a wan smile of thanks before examining her robes. The spell was clearly a complicated Reparo variant, she thought, fingering the cloth; it took serious skill to cast one of those non-verbally. She looked up with new respect.

"Hold still, and I'll heal your injuries." The woman crouched down in front of her, still shadowed in the cloak.

Ginny obeyed, only a quick intake of breath betraying her when the woman's hands skated delicately across her cheek. She bit her lip against the pain, closing her eyes and allowing the stranger's ministrations.

A few muttered spells and the pain subsided as her face tingled with magic. Ginny opened her eyes as the woman straightened, and gingerly tested her cheek with her left hand.

"Thank you," she murmured.

The woman nodded, then turned and nudged the nearest leg with the toe of her boot. "Now we must decide what to do with this… vermin."

Ginny struggled to her feet, suddenly exhausted.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Long, thin pale fingers swept the hood back, exposing a face that was slender, almost gaunt, but still elegant. High cheekbones framed a long nose, which sat over smirking blood-red lips and under the most compelling eyes Ginny had ever seen. These eyes seemed to burn from within, and Ginny shivered under the force of their gaze.

"Bellatrix!" she gasped, raising her wand.

"Hello, cousin," Bellatrix smirked. "Let's have none of that, please."

"We're not _that_ closely related," Ginny snapped, circling warily.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows inquiringly. "Oh no?" She asked. "We seem to have more in common than a bit of blood, Ginevra."

"Don't call me that."

"You're a powerful witch, Ginerva," Bella's lips curved up on one side. "A rare and underappreciated talent."

"You don't know anything about me," Ginny snapped.

"I still have my sources at Hogwarts," Bellatrix answered. "You were… noticed."

"Malfoy!" Ginny breathed.

"Hardly," Bellatrix said with a frown. "He has become an embarrassment." She cocked her head, eyeing Ginny.

"You, on the other hand," she smiled lazily, "could have power greater than mine, if you would only learn how to wield it."

"I don't want anything to do with your dark magic," Ginny growled. "I'm doing just fine on my own.

"That was a fine Cruciatus for someone so opposed to the Dark Arts," Bella retorted, her tone was mocking "Power is neutral, regardless of its source; what really matters is ability and intent."

Ginny watched her warily.

"You _know_ this; we had the same teacher," the woman said with a smirk, her eyes widened and Ginny felt somewhat afraid. "Your technique is good, but needs refinement. I can teach you focus and control."

"And that's why you wanted to torture me at the Department of Mysteries?" Ginny asked, eyes narrow. "Pull the other one, why don't you."

"The rest weren't worth my time," Bellatrix said with a low laugh. "A Mudblood, a lunatic, a fool, and your pompous, incompetent brother? Please."

"You, on the other hand, would have learned something from the experience." She eyed Ginny. "A bit of pain can be a gift- you simply must learn to use it."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Oh, I think you do," Bellatrix purred. "You see, that Muggle you tortured?"

Ginny flinched.

"Yes- his mind is broken. You must learn control, my dear." She smiled. "Without my help, your magical signature will be the first thing the Aurors find."

Ginny wilted, her wand dipping. "Why would you help me?" She whispered, staring at Bellatrix.

The other woman cocked her head smiled fondly at her for a moment. "Because I see myself in you," Bellatrix said finally. "I have no children, and you… remind me of my younger self."

She smiled again as Ginny gaped at her, not entirely certain if she should trust her words.

"You need the freedom to explore your own strength." Bellatrix said, leaning forward to run her fingers through Ginny's hair. "They all think you too young, too weak, too beautiful to have any power."

Bellatrix spun around, and fired off a string of nonverbal curses; all three men writhed in agony.

She cocked her head and looked Ginny in the eye, then returned to her task, casting three quick _Avada Kedavras_. Jets of green light shot towards the bodies, and they fell lifeless.

She turned to Ginny again, her face flushed and eyes heavy-lidded, and held out her hand. "Take this," she panted, unfolding her fingers to display a small velvet bag. "Take it. You must."

Ginny leaned forward reluctantly, and reached for the package.

Bellatrix grabbed her hand, holding her fast.

"Keep this," she said. "When you're ready, the portkey inside will bring you to me."

Ginny nodded, her eyes wide.

Bellatrix didn't let go. "When you've had enough of being stifled by your so-called friends," she hissed, "Come. I'll give you want you need."

She tucked her wand into her sleeve and ran a long red-nailed finger along Ginny's jaw. "You're wasted on them."

Ginny recoiled, shivering, as her hand was released. "I don't think so," she muttered.

"Give it time," Bellatrix purred. "You'll see."

"Too many equate beauty with fragility, my dear- We must teach them otherwise." She nodded at the portkey still clutched in Ginny's hand. "Remember, and use it when you're ready."

Bellatrix gave Ginny a final searching look and a fey smile, then disapparated.

"You're definitely not fragile," Ginny whispered, "Just insane."

What did she think- that a few charms and some flattery would make Ginny turn traitor? She shook her head.

This definitely wasn't what Harry had in mind when they talked at Dumbledore's funeral. If Bellatrix wanted to get to Harry through her she'd be dead or at least kidnapped already.

No- she must want something more complicated. The woman was insane- maybe she'd _meant_ everything she said.

Ginny absently rubbed the spot where Bella had touched her cheek. This made no sense.

She took one last look at the bodies, shook her head, and started home.

...

"So close, my lord. Soon she will come to us."

"See to it, Bella."

"May I keep her?" Bella asked wistfully. "She's so young, and perfect. Not innocent, but so much the better."

"Will you start a collection?"

"One will do, if she's good enough."

"Don't scare her away, Bella- I know how you treat your pets."

"But after?"

"Then do as you please."

It was Ginny's turn _again_.

She peeked over her shoulder, and quickly levitated the dry dishes into the cupboard with barely a clatter. Enough was bloody well enough.

She'd spent every night of the last week practicing in the backstreets of London, and while her timing had improved considerably she had to be so bloody _careful_. Disarming spells, stunners, sometimes a bit of Imperius, a quick memory charm, and she was gone again.

She needed to be _useful_; she needed a real _challenge_.

All she could think of was Bellatrix's self-assured manner. She may be crazy, but she could do _anything_ she pleased- no mother, brother, or husband could tell her what to do. Bella would probably hex their bits off if they tried. Ginny smiled grimly.

One day she would be like that- gorgeous, powerful, self-possessed. Just not insane, she thought with a frown. She gave another scrub before giving up on the frying pan for good, and hanging it in the pantry.

"Ginny, could you take lunch over to Grimmauld Place?" Her mum asked, bustling into the kitchen with an enormous picnic basket bobbing in front of her. She lowered it onto the counter, and cast a quick shrinking charm. "Fred and George will floo over with you."

"Mum, I can take it myself," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I'm almost old enough to apparate; I think I can use the floo without help."

"Ginevra, you're to stay with your brothers at all times," her mother snapped, hands on her hips. "It's just not safe for a young witch to be about by herself these days."

"But _Ron_…"

"But Ron nothing," her mother said firmly, looking her straight in the eye. "He's older, he's a boy, and he's with Harry."

She softened, and put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "You're my little girl, and a mum's got to be protective," she said, eyes misting. "It's my job, you know."

Ginny smiled gamely, trying not to tense as her mother squeezed her tight. "Yes, mum," she mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"Go on, then," she said, releasing Ginny. "I'll finish tidying up in here. Just make sure you're all back in time for lunch."

Ginny grabbed the hamper and ran

...

"Anyone home?" Fred called into the cavernous house. He flipped the basket up in the air and swished his wand, causing it to sprout a collection of tiny bat wings. It swooped around the room, barely missing the chandelier.

Ginny jerked her arm out of George's grip and brushed ashes off the hem of her robes.

"Nice one, Fred," he said with a grin. "Easy Gin, your boy's around here somewhere."

They followed the flying hamper into the kitchen, where it tried unsuccessfully to hang upside down from the pot rack.

"Should have given it feet too," George observed as he lowered it to the countertop and vanished the wings.

"Next time," Fred agreed, enlarging the basket. "Hey, what if we tried the same charm on Bill's wedding cake?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and hopped up on the counter. A flash of movement in the garden caught her eye. "They're outside!" She bolted for the back door, the twins on her heels.

She rushed ahead, barely controlling her enthusiasm.

"Harry!" She ran over and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, ready to burst from excitement.

Fred and George ambled up. Fred gave Ron some cursory abuse, then explained. "We just stopped by to drop off some food from Mum."

Ginny kept a tight hold on Harry, smiling at the familiar feel of his arm around her shoulders. He looked a bit tired, she thought- like he needed someone to look after him properly. She could certainly help.

"And what are the newest Hogwarts dropouts working on now?" George asked, poking at a jar on the table. There was a spider wobbling across the table. "This fellow doesn't look so good."

"We're practicing Unforgiveables," Ron said, trying (and utterly failing) to sound nonchalant.

Fred and George wiggled their eyebrows suspiciously.

"Serious business, that," Fred said, "We stay far away from that kind of thing."

"Exactly," George answered. "We know our limits; it takes an entirely different kind of emotional instability to pull those off."

"You mean they're hard and you're lazy," she said, grinning and snuggling up tighter against Harry.

Hermione seemed a bit huffy. "No," she said, tossing her hair, "They're certainly difficult spells, but you need to _mean_ it to really make them work."

"Only Ron's been able to cast a half-way decent Cruciatus so far," Harry said apologetically. "And that was on a spider."

Fred smirked. "Ron's love for spiders is well-known." He wriggled his fingers spider-like at Ron, who scowled back at him.

Ginny had had enough of the twins for one day. "You guys are pathetic," she said, rolling her eyes again. She gave Harry a final squeeze, then moved towards the table, using her wand to scoot the spider back towards the center.

She _knew_ she could do it- all the practice was about to pay off. After this Harry had to understand how useful she could be, and would let her spend the summer at Grimmauld Place helping him.

Ginny pointed her wand at the spider. _"Crucio!"_

This spider did just like all the rest- it instantly fell over and began to shake convulsively. Ginny watched it calmly for a moment, then said, _"Finite"_. She turned to Harry, waiting for his reaction.

"How hard was that?" she asked easily.

"Er, great," he said. He seemed nervous and distracted. "But I've still got to learn the Killing Curse if I'm supposed to beat Voldemort."

Ginny felt a wave of relief. She was _good_ at this- she'd show them, then help teach Harry so he could kill Voldemort. She nodded, and turned back to the spider. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The spider died in the sudden bolt of green light.

Ginny looked at Harry, who was staring at her, mouth open, clearly impressed. Teaching him might be a tough project, but she'd do anything to help Harry win the war.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, breaking the moment.

"I can't see what all the fuss is about," Ginny said. Lesson number one. "It's just another curse; we should have been practicing all of these years ago in the DA."

"That's _not_ just another curse!" Hermione must be having trouble casting it herself, because she was getting defensive. "You've clearly cast both of them before."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, clearly unnerved by his friends' behavior. "Ginny, who taught you to cast Unforgiveables?"

This was _not_ where the conversation should be going. "Tom," Ginny said, looking about innocently, and scuffing the dirt with her trainers.

"Tom who?"

What was Harry going on about? Ginny could feel her face and ears flushing, and looked away. "Riddle," she answered.

"You learned Unforgiveables from You-Know-Who?" Ron looked about to vomit. "I did NOT need to know that."

He'd always been a bit of a prick, Ginny thought angrily, but sometimes he was even worse than Percy. She didn't have to put up with any more of these double standards.

"The Aurors are allowed to use them," she said, "And YOU'RE practicing them. Why is it any different for me?"

"It's not that," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably but finally meeting her eyes. "You made it look easy. It… it shouldn't be."

She wasn't going to let Ron's pansy attitude rub off on Harry. "Then you're not trying hard enough," she said bluntly. "I was sure _you_ would understand, Harry."

Ginny stared at Harry, willing him to see how _important_ this was. He met her gaze for a moment then looked down, giving in.

She smiled. "See? You know I'm right. All it takes is practice."

"C'mon, Ginny," George said, "We'd best Floo home. Mum's expecting us for lunch."

"See you soon!" Ginny said, giving Harry another hug, trying to keep up the encouragement.

"You can do it," she whispered into his hear. "Just do it for me."

Ginny gave Harry a final kiss on the cheek for luck, then smiled and waved at Ron and Hermione before following the twins back into the house. The others couldn't help him learn a decent Killing Curse no matter how long they practiced. Harry needed her- that much was clear.

Ginny scowled and hurled a book at the wall

...

She'd sent owls, but heard nothing back. It must be Ron and Hermione- they wouldn't let Harry answer. She wouldn't be able to help him practice.

Ginny shivered.

There was no choice- Harry wouldn't be able to handle the killing curse by himself- she'd seen it in his eyes. Her hero, the boy who'd saved her from Tom Riddle and the basilisk in her first year, just didn't have the spine to do what was necessary or the brain to ask for her help. No matter- she would take care of him this time. She could make sacrifices for this war just like everyone else.

Ginny fingered the note on her bed, a long story about fear, illicit love, and a trans-Atlantic portkey. America was a big place, and they wouldn't be able to go after her themselves. This should keep them distracted long enough- they'd never guess where she had really gone. She snorted. Pathetic, but it would shift everyone off her track.

She looked around the room once more, grabbed her rucksack and broom, and kicked off through the open window.

At the first clearing she landed, reached inside her robes, and without hesitation activated the portkey

...

"Why will she do this?"

Bella smirked. "She will believe it's to spy on us, but in reality she is fearful, proud, and jealous."

"Such emotions are easily redirected."

"Indeed. I'm everything she hates, fears, and adores." Bella gave a feral smile. "She lusts after my power and freedom."

"We know where that leads."

"She is here, My Lord."

Ginny appeared in a clearing much like the one she'd just left.

"Bella?" she called. "Bellatrix? I'm here to see you." She looked about nervously, clutching her wand.

"Of course you are, my dear," Bellatrix was suddenly behind her, breath warm on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny spun jerkily, wand between them.

"Put that away, Ginny," Bella said smoothly, tucking her own wand into her robes. "Why have you come?"

Ginny stowed her wand reluctantly.

"I want to join you," she said, fighting to keep Bellatrix's gaze. "You're right- they'll never appreciate me like you do."

Bella stared at her, and Ginny again felt like the woman could see straight through her head. Finally those red lips curved into a smile, and Ginny relaxed fractionally.

"I'll show you to your rooms, then we must go see the Dark Lord."

Ginny froze, but Bellatrix took her hand and started into the trees. She swallowed nervously- there was no choice but to follow.

Ginny lay curled on the bed in her dark room, staring blankly at the wall, her arms wrapped around her chest.

She looked up as the door opened to see Bellatrix gently illuminated by wandlight, her long unbound hair and diaphanous sleep robes creating a disturbingly ghostly look.

Bella sat on the edge of Ginny's bed and smoothed the moist hair away from her face.

"Drink this," she said, proffering a small vial. "It will help."

Ginny gulped the contents down without hesitation.

"Let me see." It wasn't a request. Ginny reluctantly rolled over, allowing Bellatrix to unfold her arms.

The Dark Mark glowed fiercely against her pale skin, an angry red weal outlining the black serpent and skull.

Ginny closed her eyes and hissed in pain as Bellatrix kissed the Mark reverently.

"Your skin is so delicate," Bellatrix mused, stroking the length of her forearm. "Such a pretty red."

She sat with her eyes half-closed, listening to the sound of Bella's voice.

"But it hurts," she whispered. "Make it stop."

Bellatrix chuckled. "Pain builds strength," she said. "There can be no power without a sacrifice- this is a small price to pay for your lessons."

She stared at Ginny again. Ginny found herself suddenly embarrassed of her old flannel sleep robes, and shifted the covers farther up her body.

Bella ran her fingers along the side of Ginny's face. "Sleep now," she said, pressing fever-hot lips to Ginny's forehead.

Surprisingly, her body obeyed. As Ginny drifted off, she fancied her lips felt warm as well, as if they too had been kissed.

...

The blood traitors are in a panic," Bellatrix announced smugly. "By week's end they'll be desperate."

"Keep her with you at all times. She's too valuable to lose, and she must not be seen."

"Yet."  
_  
_

Life was barely more exciting among the Death Eaters than at home with the Order, but there were no dishes to wash or wedding plans to avoid. Bellatrix was always nearby, and had clearly dispatched Crabbe and Goyle to guard her, or possibly protect her from the rest of the Death Eaters, who mostly ignored her.

She felt like Malfoy, traveling everywhere flanked by her hulking bodyguards. Surprisingly, she didn't see him or the rest of his family- wouldn't they be here with the rest of the Death Eaters? Ginny asked about Malfoy once, but her companions merely stared in blank confusion.

She didn't dare ask Bellatrix.

They practiced spellwork, and though there were many dark curses Ginny had never seen before, most were simple enough that even Crabbe and Goyle got them right most of the time. Dark magic was just _easier,_ somehow. But when would she get to practiced Unforgiveables?

"Soon," Bellatrix answered her. "You need control, and that requires a proper foundation in the Dark Arts."

The other young Death Eaters would go out in twos and threes, testing their curses on Muggles and half-bloods, and intimidating any pure bloods they met along the way. Ginny seethed as she listened to Nott and Greengrass brag - she was better than any of them in the practice sessions. If only she could go out with them one night, she'd show them all up. A proper _Avada Kedavra_ should do it.

Ginny snorted, causing Goyle to look at her in surprise. Even here they underestimated her- but here she had no boundaries, no limits. All she had to do was stay and practice, waiting for Harry to arrive, so she could help him kill Voldemort. A few Muggles would be a small price to pay for getting rid of the Dark Lord; she just needed the chance.

On the third night she was finally allowed to join the group. Tonight they were to punish a group of Muggles who had attempted to break their agreement with the Dark Lord.

Ginny's hands shook as she put on the half-mask and robes- she might actually get to _do_ it tonight. She gripped her wand tightly, and followed Bellatrix to the Apparition point, Crabbe and Goyle at her side.

"Partners, everyone," Bellatrix said crisply, watching as the group paired up.

Ginny reluctantly linked her arm with Daphne's, watching as Crabbe and Goyle shuffled over to Nott and Bulstrode, and held her breath against the tug of side-along Apparition. They appeared in a dark alley much like the ones she'd grown accustomed to in London; trash lined the edges of the small dank space, and rats scuttled between the rubbish bins.

Daphne disentangled herself immediately upon arrival, and did her best to pretend Ginny didn't exist as the rest of the group popped into the alley around them.

Bella pointed at one of the doors, and Bulstrode let them in with a quick _Alohomora_. They all filed inside, following the light and voices to another door that quickly Crabbe leveled with a blasting hex. Half a dozen Muggles were playing cards at the big table in the centre of the room; they looked up in alarm as the Death Eaters strode in.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled a burly bald man in a tight white undershirt. He pulled something small, shiny, and metal out of his pants and waved it around in what was clearly supposed to be a menacing way. It wasn't a wand, but Ginny still kept a wary eye on it. "Get out of here before I blow you a new one."

"Cool down, Rion," his friend was pale and sweating visibly through his shirt, staring at the wizards in obvious fear. "I don't think this is…"

"Ah yes. I've a message for you, Frank." Bellatrix favored the nervous man with her most feral smile. "You played and lost; the Dark Lord does not forget, or forgive traitors."

Frank gulped, and looked across the table at Rion in obvious entreaty.

"I think not," Bellatrix murmured, giving a quick swish-flick.

Rion yelped as the shiny thing flew out of his hands toward Bellatrix, who snagged it comfortably and pointed both it and her wand back towards the men at the table. The room went silent. Ginny watched carefully- she'd have to learn about this later, as it was clearly some type of Muggle weapon.

"That's the only _gun_ here," Bellatrix said, addressing the young Death Eaters. "I must meet the Dark Lord, and so leave the rest to you- do as you will."

She sought out Ginny, and met her gaze. "Show no mercy." Bellatrix squeezed the _gun_, and Ginny flinched at the noise. Frank looked stunned; suddenly she could see blood spreading across his shirt, mingling with the sweat stains, and he dropped heavily to the floor.

Bellatrix spun on her heel and strode out, robes billowing behind her, as the room descended into chaos. The rest of the men erupted from their seats, yelling, and started for the wizards.

Ginny hurled hexes and curses at the Muggles indiscriminately, not waiting to see the effects before casting again. Her curses overlapped with the others', creating dangerously exciting effects. She cast a Bat Bogey hex for fun; it hit at the same time as one of Nott's curses, and she was surprised to see nasty little orange bats flying from the man's eyes, ears, and mouth as well as his nose. His legs began twitching strangely, and she couldn't suppress a manic giggle when the first bats escaped from his trousers.

She cast the more difficult of the new dark curses, then sat back with Nott, Bulstrode, and Greengrass while Crabbe and Goyle cast repeatedly to get some of their curses right. By this time all the Muggles were on the floor, battered, twitching, and partially transfigured.

"That's enough," Greengrass finally sniffed. "Kill them; I want to go home." She pointed her wand at the nearest Muggle, and muttered _Avada Kedavra_. The jet of green light wasn't terribly impressive, but the man was far-enough gone that it was more than enough- he lay still on the dull concrete floor.

Ginny closed her eyes briefly and pointed her wand at the wriggling Muggle still covered in bats, then opened them wide. _Avada Kedavra!_ The strength of the green light surprised her- it shot out of her wand, as thick as her arm, and bored into the Muggle's bat-covered chest. He stopped moving.

She could feel the blood rushing through her body- this was the most alive she'd felt in ages. Ginny looked up to see the rest of them staring at her, dumfounded.

"Good show, Weasley," Nott said grudgingly. "I didn't think you could do it."

He offered his hand, and she took it, nodding blandly. Inside she was ecstatic. She watched with amusement as the others dispatched their Muggles, noting with pleasure that her curse seemed the strongest by far.

When they paired up for the return trip, Daphne actually smiled at Ginny before Apparating. Crabbe and Goyle took up their usual positions next to her once they reached the clearing, clearly more comfortable around her than before, and the group walked back in companionable silence.

Ginny was about to propose a celebratory raid on the kitchens, when she heard screaming. She'd heard many screams in the last few weeks, and could recognize their intensity- this was someone pushed beyond endurance, someone suffering pain as acute as _Cruciatus_.

But this time she knew the voice.

_"BELLA!"_ Ginny yelled, throat suddenly raw. She took off at a dead sprint, leaving the others in confused eddies behind her as she raced to follow the sounds.

Ginny rushed down the hallway, skidding around the doorway just in time to see Harry (what was he doing here?) stagger upright, his arms full of something dark and bloody, and Disapparate.

She slipped on the dark wet floor, landing hard on her left hip. She scrabbled back to her knees, pulled her wand, and crawled over to the dark lump directly in front of her. She prodded it with her wand before flipping it over, hissing as she took in the Dark Lord's dead snake features.

That didn't matter now. Ginny slid across the sodden floor, a metallic tang in her nose, and collapsed onto the other robed figure. She tugged at an arm, and retched when it came off in her hands. She flung the arm aside and pulled frantically on the robes to roll the body over.

"No," Ginny moaned through sudden tears as her voice rose and cracked. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Bellatrix's face was scratched across one cheek but otherwise intact, while her neck and chest were ripped and ruined. Ginny cradled Bella's head in her lap, smoothing back the wild curly dark hair and trying to straighten what was left of her robes. She rocked back and forth, unable to stop shaking.

"What do I do, Bella?" she whispered to the corpse. "I came to kill Voldemort for Harry, but he's gone and done it without me."

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut against still more tears. "Now you're gone, and I'm marked- What do I do?" She leaned forward to rest her forehead against Bellatrix's.

"They'll think I'm a traitor," she groaned. "But I did it for _him_."

She jerked back to attention at the sound of footsteps in the hall, wiping her eyes furiously on the sleeve of her robes.

The five stopped short inside the doorway, gaping.

"Don't move," Ginny growled, her red-rimmed eyes open entirely too wide. "Stay right there, I'm warning you."

Nott was the first to move. "What are you…"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Ginny screamed, slashing with her wand. There was a blinding flash, and Nott froze along with Greengrass and Crabbe on either side of him.

Bulstrode's eyes narrowed. "You filthy spy," she spat, reaching for her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Ginny yelled, and Bulstrode hit the floor in a beam of green light.

Ginny looked at Goyle pleadingly as his beefy face registered shock and betrayal. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking but still keeping her wand trained at his face. "I don't want to do this, but it's the only way they'll know I wasn't a traitor."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Goyle hit the floor with a dull meaty thunk.

She turned to the rest, still frozen in place by the Full Body Bind.

"You'd be kissed either way," Ginny pointed out, blinking back the tears. "It has to happen- it's better this way."

She pointed her wand at them and repeated "_Avada Kedavra!_" three times in quick succession. Their frozen bodies stayed eerily upright, and she turned away.

"This is all your fault," she hissed, kicking Voldemort's cooling corpse. "We were going to be _happy_!"

She collapsed back onto Bella's body, the tears flowing freely. "It's not what I meant," she sobbed with a hiccup. "It's all gone wrong."

Ginny pressed her cheek against Bella's for a moment, then drew back. She was still elegant, her sharp facial features still superior and haughty, even in death- her destroyed body hardly mattered. Ginny put a hand on either cheek, then leaned down and kissed Bellatrix on her still-warm lips.

She shuddered, took a deep breath, wiped her face again, and stood up. She quickly rifled through Goyle's robes for his wand, then collected the rest from the corpses' outstretched hands, shoving them into the pockets of her blood-soaked robes.

Her own wand she broke in two, then set aflame with a quick _Incendio_ from Crabbe's wand. She watched stonily as it burned, then scattered the ashes with her foot.

Ginny looked about the room once more, her eyes lingering on Crabbe and Goyle before coming to rest on Bellatrix's mutilated body.

"Please forgive me," she whispered.

She turned and bolted from the room, knocking against Greengrass's body in the doorway. She heard all three bodies crash to the floor behind her, but didn't stop running.

She paused to get her broom, and stopped short at her scarcely identifiable reflection. Her hair was matted, her face streaked with drying blood, but her eyes: they were burning- fearsome, strange, and terrifying.

She had only seen eyes like that in one other person- Bellatrix.

Ginny gave an anguished sob and ran, stumbling, to the clearing. She kicked off and flew wildly, high and fast, putting as much distance as possible between herself and the disaster behind her.

"Harry will understand," Ginny muttered to herself, rocking side-to-side on her broom. "He has to."

"He's all I've got left."

AN- I hope you'll excuse some of the weird transitions in this...some of the transition markers didn't show up like they were supposed to. This is pretty damn angsty and the whole thing sort of makes me laugh...but hey, it was after midnight so...I'll write something better soon. I'm a busy girl right now.


End file.
